


Imothep

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Operation Imothep [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra(2002) references, Gen, Imothep, My hypotheses - potential spoilers, The Mummy(1999) references, This was meant to be a crack fic not a world defining series!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Lesley's decision to go darkside. "Tell your friends they're on the wrong side of the river."





	Imothep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexiel-neesan (alyyks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/gifts).



> For those who haven't watched Mission Cleopatra, the Egyptians use 'Imothep' in every turn of phrase, and as a greeting. (much like some people I know use "yalla" )
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IVWCcTb5fA

"So, Imothep?" Lesley says laconically as she sits down opposite Zachary Palmer in the pub.

  
"Hello, beautiful." He dares and smiles, trying to distract her by flirting, but he fears he knows why she is there. The dark way she glares at him certainly says so.

  
"So? The Mummy?" She asks again, and he sighs.

  
"I was hoping you'd overlook it."

  
She snorts under her mask. "After I asked you to sniff around and the first answer I get is 'you're on the wrong side of the river', I'm not likely to miss it."

  
He shrugs. "It's not like it's completely right either."

  
Lesley clears her throat. "Are we, or are we not talking about a very old wizard, who by rights should be dead of old age if not of his wounds, but kept on living by some unknown magic, and now uses living people parts to repair his broken face, leaving a trail of bodies behind him?"

  
Zachary thinks for a moment, reluctantly taking her words in and carefully analysing them to find a flaw, but he can't.

  
Grudgingly he sighs. "You are right."

  
"Put me in contact."

  
"What?" Astonished, he looks up at her, but she is dead serious.  

  
"Put me in contact." She enunciates slowly, and boy she looks dangerous in this light. Zachary actually quivers.

  
"They are dangerous men. Why would you want that?" He tries to dissuade her.

  
She actually laughs.

  
She is from the police to the core, whether or not she is supposed to be on indefinite medical leave, whether or not she has learnt some magic. Now there are unethical medical experiments done by HER anesthetist, - the one with the broken face she recognised, without any mask, at the Nazareth - leaving dead people behind? And she wouldn't want to investigate? She is in the best place to infiltrate his team. She hasn't even sworn an oath to the Folly. It is perfect.

  
Of course there is the matter of her face. Of course she would like it back; of course it is the perfect excuse. She tries not to think too much if this could be the main reason for her decision. Why would she not want what the Faceless Man has to offer?

  
She laughs and lifts her mask off. "Why do you think?" She asks.

  
"I'm not sure..." Zachary tries to evade, the slippery bastard, but she catches him by his shirt and pins him back down to his seat.

  
"Put Me In Contact." She won't accept any other answer than the affirmative this time, whatever it may cost her, and he finally relents.

  
"All right." He whispers.

  
_The die is cast._

  
"It begins." She says. "Imothep."

 

* * *

  
When she returns to the Folly, she goes to Peter in the Tech Room.

  
"Hi! How are things?" He greets her, there is heaviness in her step, she looks weary.

  
"I'm all right, Imothep." She shrugs and sits on the sofa.

  
The looks he gives her is one of blank incomprehension. "What?"

  
She looks at him, bewildered, and shakes her head incredulously before rising again to leave the room. "And you call yourself a nerd, unbelievable!"


End file.
